Journey Through Darkness
by mastersuperfan
Summary: In the peaceful world of Pokémon, everyone is living a quiet and happy life. But one mysterious and evil Pokémon tries to awaken Darkrai and bring destruction to the land. A legend says that seven heroes have saved the world before from Darkrai and can do it again. But is it really wise to put the fate of the world into an unproved myth? Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.
1. Introduction

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

INTRODUCTION – The Story of the Seven Heroes

There are many myths of the legend that took place long ago, but let me tell you the true version.

Long ago, there were seven seemingly ordinary Pokémon. A mysterious being was trying to awaken the Pokémon of the dark: Darkrai. He was called the Dark One, or sometimes the Dark Lord. After successfully awakening it from its slumber, his anger from being woken up early drove him to madness. He shrouded the world in darkness and spread nightmares everywhere. Pokémon were suffering and being hurt from those dreadful bad dreams. Many Pokémon didn't go to sleep at all and died anyway. But those seven seemingly ordinary Pokémon did not give up, unlike all the others. They attempted to do something before the world was completely engulfed by the Dark One's power. And in the end, they all met.

Each had special powers and abilities no Pokémon have ever had before. They united and sought out Darkrai, trying to bring his cruel, miserable reign to an end. They are as follows:

**Pipluck**, the controller of Water. Pipluck was a kind and brave Piplup, and she wanted nothing more than peace in the land. She had great curiosity and wisdom, and many came to her for advice. She was the group's main tactician. Pipluck could manipulate water and use it in forms of attacking, defending, or healing, more effective than any Pokémon else.

**Ponytal**, the being of Fire. Ponytal was strong and brave, and she could incinerate anything easily with the power of flames. This Ponyta, being so special, could change the way of fire itself, creating a giant inferno out of nowhere, or making a firestorm vanish before one's eyes. She was headstrong, stubborn, and willing to face anything, especially if it were for revenge. Unafraid to back down from a challenge, she was always ready to battle. This led to a few fatal mistakes in the future.

**Bulbasoul**, the nurse of the Forest. Bulbasoul was surrounded by nature, and Pokémon would never be hesitant to approach him. Bulbasoul was one interested in other Pokémon behaviors, and he could tell what most Pokémon were going to do next. Using the energy of sunlight and photosynthesis, this Bulbasaur could grow a burnt forest back to its former glory and heal wounds at any limit.

**Togetric**, the soul of Charm. Togetric was a cute, gentle Togetic who cared about everyone. Many were awestruck by her cuteness and she could easily charm a Pokémon into doing something for them. Togetric was not an offensive battler, but she was a danger when driven by anger. She feels no remorse when killing one that she despises.

**Zoruin**, the illusion of Shadow. Zoruin was never noticed in civilization and lived his whole life in secrecy. Many did not know a Zorua had been lurking about them. When he saw the group of heroes discussing the darkness of the Dark One, he revealed his true from and joined the group, being the only hero with prior knowledge of Darkrai. He was the oldest and the last one to join the group.

**Meinfore**, the mortal of Strength. Meinfore battles with extreme attacking power and agility. He changes his strategy depending on his opponent, performing offensive, defensive, cooperative, or tricky moves. As a Mienfoo, his Fighting-type attacks are the bulk of its power. He was the youngest of the seven, although Minccinon was not much older.

**Minccinon**, the heart of Love. Minccinon was a patient, loving Minccino who dearly loved all family and valued friends. Her mate, Emolgar, was loved very dearly. Minccinon never uttered a negative word to a friendly Pokémon. Many underestimate Minccinon's skill at battling. Minccinon teams up with others because she is not good on the complete offense, so she uses her agile speed and puzzling tricks to confuse the opponent.

The heroes were pure-hearted, strong Pokémon that brought light to this world, earning them the nickname of "Lights".

Eventually, they found Darkrai on Newmoon Island. I had challenged Darkrai before, being the watcher of Fullmoon island and the Pokémon of the crescent moon, as the rival that was meant to stop him. We joined forces and took down Darkrai after a long and hard fight. He had armies of minions, however, scattered across the world. It was too much for the team to be on constant lookout for a surprise attack. One of my friends had united dragon Pokémon all over to battle as an army, and I pleaded to have them kill the minions. They promptly obliged, and soon all the bad Pokémon were flushed out.

Afterwards, I picked the strongest dragon Pokémon of each species to aid me in battles to come. Even though they all worshipped me and treated me as their lord, I wanted to be equal to them. But either way, I thought peace had returned.

As they saved us long, long ago, the heroes may need to save us again. But none of them remain anymore. However, their blood still lives on through their descendants. And as another Pokémon attempts to reawaken the Dark Lord, I think perhaps that factor may be one of the most important things of all. But as I see it, Darkrai, when defeated, will not give up. Its soul still slumbers, waiting to arise in ten thousand years. It may not be so angry then. But as long as that one attempts to have him rise earlier, we are all in grave danger.


	2. Part 1 Prologue

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I - Prologue

The spirits gathered around to the cry of a loud sharp bell, emitting from a Pokémon sent to wake everyone. Nonchalant mumbling flowed through the crowd.

"We have received the message!" A loud screech roared across the sky. "The answer is yes."

Gasping came from every spirit as the words echoed through the misty air of the sky. Slowly, a male Espeon ghost stepped up. His fur was on end, and his gaze was dark. "But does the lord really wish it this way?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"No, Espell." A Garchomp spirit mightily leaped through the air and swiftly landed directly next to Espell, nearly touching him. "But she decides there is no other choice."

A few more gasps were audible in the moment of silence the followed Garchomp's sentence. The spirits did not know how to respond to the words they were hearing. Another frightened Espeon stepped up, this one a female. "But can't we use the chosens ones to fight them off?" she inquired.

"Espeak, do not argue." came his reply. They are only to be born in several centuries."

"But surely that's enough time?" Espeak pressed on.

"There is one who tries to awaken the Dark One before time. He is trying to do it as we speak. If the world has not ended by the time the chosen seven are born, we will send them messages not to trust him. He secretly has a bunch of minions under his control and each of them will try to confuse the seven. But for now, there is nothing we can do but flee." Garchomp finished somberly.

Alarmed wails and more gasping emerged from the large group of spirits when Espell went up to Espeak and promised, "Do not worry. I will keep you safe with my life."

"Thank you," she mumbled back, her gaze looking downward at her own paws.. "If only my brother were here too, I would feel at home again."

Espell shuddered at the chilling thought of Espeak's long lost brother, who had never returned from the real world after falling. "I will try to protect you as he would have done."

Espeak looked up at him, meeting his gaze, her eyes filled with love and sorrow. "Thank you," she repeated.

Suddenly Garchomp's roar broke through the air once again. "We move out tomorrow at dawn. Get good sleep for our great journey. It will not be an easy one."

Espell and Espeak stared into space as all the other spirits slowly made their way back to their dens. Leaofor, Espeak's father and a Leafeon, said to them, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but you two should really get some shut-eye. We'll have to go a long way if all that was true."

Espeak sighed sadly. "Let's get to our den, then." They walked together to a hole in one of the mountains and snuggled into the soft and cozy bedding. She felt the warmth of her mate pressed against her fur comfily.

"Good night", Espell whispered, barely audible. "I hope we'll both make it to the end."

A glow was visible in the blackness of the night sky. Below was an abyss of flashing navy blue darkness that seemed to swirl back and forth. The Pokémon glowing from a light on the stairs looked down through the navy barrier between the worlds. Above several stars shone and a small red glow was visible to the side. "Maybe," the Pokémon murmured, "You may all see what I see."

A Flygon flew over hastily. "Late?"

"Barely. I've only been waiting for about a minute or so."

"You wanted me for something urgent, my lord?"

"There is something I want you to know."

"Go ahead, my lord."

"Oh, and stop calling me by formal names."

Flygon was dubious. "Um, sure, my lord."

"I said– "

"Sorry," Flygon apologized.

"You know, we must influence the creation of the lights."

"I know, my– never mind, sorry." Flygon corrected himself.

"I need you for one of them,"

"Sure," Flygon agreed.

"Okay," the voice from the light called out. "So, first…"


	3. Part 1 Chapter 1

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 1

"Right in the center! Yeah! Squirf, your turn!"

Squirf, a Squirtle, was playing "Hit the Target with Water Gun" with his 3 other siblings: Squirp, Squittle, and Squipa.

No matter how hard he tried, he was always the worst at anything he did with his brothers and sister. And it didn't help he was the youngest.

Squirp was lucky, being the oldest. Their parents always put him in charge. He heard his mom saying he was going to evolve soon. They had lightly touched on the subject of evolution in school, and it scared Squirf out of his wits. Then came Squittle, and then Squipa. Squipa was the only female of the bunch, and also the only one to cheer Squirp on whenever he messed up. But despite her kind encouragement, Squirf always felt at a loss.

Thinking back to the current situation, Squirf stepped up to the line and took a deep breath to calm himself. He got ready and then shot a tremendous ray of water from his mouth. Even though the attack was powerful, it only hit the white edge of the target. In fact, if it weren't for the wind, he would have missed it completely.

"Hahahaha!" Squirp laughed. Squittle giggled along. "You call that a shot?"

"Hey, be nice to your little brother!" Squipa yelled. "Do you have to take advantage of every mistake he makes? He's trying his best!"

But, once again, Squirf felt at a loss.

That night, Squirf didn't sleep very well. He tossed and turned, thinking about how he would live on like this. His brothers' constant tormenting saddened his spirits at every game he played with them. But, in the middle of the night, blackness took him away.

A voice sounded in his head. "You… chosen… find… it… gem… stop… darkness… but… don't… trust…"

Squirf woke up with a start. He was sweating on his forehead and all over elsewhere as well.

"Go back to sleep, child," his mother said gently. "It was only a dream."

His mother was right. It _was _only a dream. But Squirf couldn't go back to sleep. His head hurt really bad. What was that strange voice? And what did it mean?

Garchomp walked up the metal stairs and strolled to the pink glow in the dark night. "I am here, my lord."

"Good." A soft and gentle voice emerged from the light. "What is your question?"

"Forgive me if the answer is obvious, but… what is the reason to run? Surely the Dark One cannot engulf both worlds that fast?"

"Even my power will not be enough to stop it," Cresselia replied.

"But what about the seven heroes, my lord?"

"I will tell you when the journey may end. Maybe you can see the truth from my memories."

A blurry vision ran through Garchomp's mind. Two figures, one blue and one gray standing over a little brown thing. A pink, big, round Pokémon coming in and writing something. Worried voices ringing around the room. A blackout. Then the brown thing hanging in the air. And then falling.

Garchomp shook his head. "Wh-what was that?"

Cresselia's gaze turned darker. "Maybe sometime we will understand. But everything that must happen down in the real world must be influenced. And that– "

"Sorry for interrupting, my lord, but– "

"And you can stop addressing me formally."

Garchomp was surprised. "But, my lord– "

"I said, stop addressing me formally."

Blurry images passed through Espeak's mind. Pokémon meeting up. Baby Pokémon playing together in a field. Pokémon fighting a giant monster.

The pictures continued to race through her mind. Protection for loved ones. Figures fighting one another. And then a Pokémon suffering its own death.

A sharp stab of pain pierced Espeak. She squeaked.

Espell turned to her. "Are you okay?"

Espeak was breathing fast. "Yeah. I think."

Espell nodded. "Good. Because I think things are going to turn out in a way in which we must survive."

_No one should know what I saw, _Espeak thought. But she could sense that something was wrong inside of Espell. Ever since they had first met, they had shared a very close bond and could easily detect the other's feelings. And she could sense one feeling in the very middle of Espell's heart. _Loneliness._

Espeak blinked with worry. What was going to happen?


	4. Part 1 Chapter 2

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 2

"We'll make it, Chingly..

"Don't worry…we can rest soon…

Espell was helping Espeak stay on her feet, letting her lean against him. "We can both make it to the end… please stay alive… for me…" he rasped in his parched voice. There had been little water or food since the beginning of the journey.

Espeak smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

Garchomp was explaining to some young baby Pokemon that they should stay on the inside of the mountain path so they wouldn't fall off. "If anyone falls off," Garchomp continued, "They fall down to the real world. That's actually how Espeak's older brother was lost."

Espeak flinched.

Silence engulfed the next two days of the mountain trip. Everyone was too tired and weak to say anything. But, soon, disaster struck.

The traveling group of spirits were almost at the end of the rough peak terrain. Everyone was motivated by the fact that they would be safe and comfortable again soon.

"Just…a little…longer…and we'll be safely…together…again…" Espell croaked.

At the end of the path came a steep climb up a pile of rocks. "Don't slip," said Garchomp,"and we'll be safe once again."

Here's when the disaster happened.

Garchomp started to climb, but his weight sent a couple of rocks tumbling down. One of the rocks hit a Chimecho, sending it flying.

"Mama!" Chingly cried.

Chimecho was hurdling through the air. The momentum of the boulder had knocked the strength to levitate out of her. If she didn't stop, she would have fallen off the mountain in the real world.

At that moment, Espeak used her remaining energy to jump out and swat Chimecho back onto the mountain road. But by that time Chimecho was already above the drop down to the real world. So Chimecho came back, but on the other hand Espeak fell off the cliff.

Espell was aghast. "No, Espeak! Nooooo!"

...

"Do you see that?"

Altaria nodded. She watched the strange thing fall through the sky.

"That's one," Cresselia said. "Four more."

Altaria still looked out throught the sky, and without moving her gaze, she wondered, "Tell me, my lord, is this all necessary?"

"Yes," Cresselia replied. "And don't call me 'my lord'."

"Um… sure… so, what now, um, queen of light?"

Cresselia sighed. "Where do you come up with these crazy names?"

...

"Get him!"

"Help!"

Screeches and commands rose over the battle as Flygon flew upwards, searching for the force's leader. At the top of a hill was a Spiritomb surrounded by Sableye and Dusclops.

Flygon glared at Spiritomb. "You are going _down_."

Spiritomb had a mischievous smile on his face. "You can try," he challenged. "But my minions here won't let you get away so easily."

Flygon didn't move. "So be it, then." He lunged forward, claws outstretched.

A voice sounded from behind. "No! Flygon!"

But it was too late.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 3

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 3

Squirf didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He was much too baffled by the strange dream that yet still haunted his mind. As one might guess, he was too tired to do anything right. Even Squipa was yelling insults at him now. But Squirf didn't care. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Not only to rest, but to see if he would get that dream again. Until now, Squirf had been a dreamless sleeper. But his stray thoughts and his exhaustion took over him. And, unfortunately for him, that day was a school day. During battle class, his teacher, a Samurott, asked him, "During battle, what types do we Water-types have to watch out for?"

"Dark…ness…"

Everyone else laughed, but Samurott wasn't pleased. "First off, you did not address me as 'Teacher'. Second, you got the answer completely wrong. I'm very disappointed in you."

Squirf came to his senses and realized what he had said. He looked behind him to Squipa for encouragement. But either she had given up on him or was too embarrassed to stand up for a Pokemon that had just made a complete fool of himself.

Squirf sighed. Would he ever get anything right?

Squirf went to bed early, relieved he could get some extra sleep. It took him no longer than ten seconds to go unconscious.

"Be…careful…don't trust…him…or…Gla…"

Squirf moaned. "Wha?"

"Bad…trying…awaken…Dar…"

Squirf wanted to hear more. "Wait! Come back! Tell me what you know!"

An odd shaped figure appeared before, a bright color with two things sticking out of it's head. "I arrive from spirits, to tell you to take your own path…don't trust anyone…"

Squirf was amazed. "Tell me more!"

The figure shook its head. "Sorry. Have to get back to Mama." And the figure vanished in a split second.

Squirf awoke to the sound of a flock of Starly screeching overhead. The sun was very bright, and shone directly into Squirf's eyes. He squinted. He climbed out of his bedding, rested and ready to face the day and prove his worth.

All of a sudden, Squipa came running with her shell-pack, half-open. "What are you doing, moron!? We're gonna be late for school!" She bowled Squirf right over and went looking for her other supplies.

Squirf flipped onto his legs and went to get his shell-pack. He leisurely grabbed his supplies and textbooks, all neat and tidy on a shelf. Squirp and Squittle were already outside the den waiting for them. "Ready?" Squirf called to Squipa.

"We're waiting and we're impatient!" shouted Squirp.

"Coming!" she hollered back. She ran right over, panting, and they all ran to school.

Squirp and Squittle had to go to a different class, so Squirf and Squipa walked through the tunnels to Spirit Studies class. "Just our luck," complained Squipa. "Umbreon's the meanest teacher in the whole school!"

Squirf didn't reply. In fact, he was secretly excited that Umbreon might tell him what his dreams meant and what the strange figure meant when it said it arrived from spirits. But it didn't help that they were late.

As they entered the classroom, Umbreon glared at them and asked in a harsh voice, "So, tell me, why are you tardy today?"

Squipa replied quickly, "This shellhead here," she pointed at Squirf, "Woke up late and we had to wait for him!"

_You're the late one! You couldn't find your supplies! _Squirf held back the retort. He knew that saying that would just get them into more trouble.

"Well, well," Umbreon sneered at Squirf's face. Squirf stepped back, intimidated. "Report to my class after school for punishment."

Squirf almost objected, but quickly realized that if he argued, Umbreon would resent him so much he wouldn't get his answers. He nodded and sat down at his spot. Umbreon continued the lesson on the spirits of deceased Pokemon.

After first period was over and everyone was heading towards their second class, Squirf walked up to Umbreon and said, "Teacher, may I ask you some questions?"

Umbreon glared at him a moment, then growled, "Shoot."

Everyone in Squirf's brain poured out of his mouth. "I've been having strange dreams about darkness and gems and a Pokémon came to me in a dream and said it came from spirits and it told me not trust anyone and to take my own path. What does this all mean?"

Umbreon recoiled, surprised, but shook his head. He looked upward, and started to think. _He's fabricating an answer! _Squirf realized.

After a long pause, Umbreon replied, "These dreams are simply your imagination. These things happen at this point in life. As for spirits, weren't you paying attention to today's lesson? They are of deceased Pokémon. And remember, come to my class after school."

Squirf could obviously tell what he had said was false. _Deceased Pokémon aren't in 'Spirits'. But then, _Squirf wondered, _What are?_


	6. Part 1 Chapter 4

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 4

Squirf's head hurt. He was spinning crazily from every little detail that was thrown his way. He made sure not to tell anybody what he suspected, even not Squipa. _Especially _not Squipa. Over the next two weeks, Squirf devised a plan to get Umbreon to talk. But he was very skeptical if it would work or not. He made a list of the things about Umbreon he could use to his advantage.

1. Umbreon goes outside every full moon and stays awake the whole night, looking up at the stars.

2. Umbreon has a passion for sparkly things, and will not pay any attention to his surroundings while admiring a gem.

3. Umbreon likes to be alone and to depend on himself instead of others.

4. Umbreon hates bugs.

Squirf ran his plan through his mind over and over again when it was time to sleep. He kept his eyes open as his siblings dozed off. Then he snuck into the back of the den and wheeled his mom's shellbike out. He accidently bumped into Blastoise, but she just twitched and didn't move again.

Squirf breathed a heavy sigh of relief. If someone were to catch him, he'd be in BIG trouble. He wasn't even old enough to ride a bike. Fortunately, no one else was outside right now, so he got on the bike and pedaled away. His feet felt awkward on the big pedals, but he went on, motivated by his curiosity.

Soon, he reached Umbreon's hole, and saw his slender body slanted towards the sky.

_Alright, _he nervously thought. _Time to begin._

Squirf braced himself and pedaled as fast as he could. He veered out of his way to go through a bush, which caught Umbreon's attention.

"What's that noise? Who's there? Show yourself!"

Squirf dropped a cheap gem he bought from a wandering Sableye. It cost him all his money he saved up for so long, but if this plan worked, it was well worth it. He took cover behind a tree and stopped pedaling.

"Who's that? Oh, well. Oooh! Sparkly!"

Umbreon took a look at the pearl Squirf dropped. "Oooh! A Clamperl's pearl! This is perfect!"

While Umbreon was admiring the gem, Squirf got a huge container, almost as big as him, opened the lid, and with all his might, threw it towards Umbreon. Out came a bunch of Caterpies, Weedles, and Wurmples.

Umbreon turned around just in time to see the bugs flying straight at his face. He screamed, but the bugs quickly covered his mouth. Umbreon started to choke.

Squirf jumped out of the trees, right on top of Umbreon, scaring the bugs away. He looked down triumphantly. Umbreon stopped gagging and looked up right into Squirf's face. "I knew you would come," he snarled.

"Gonna try and get help from someone else?" Squirf teased.

Umbreon only growled as a reply, but his eyes showed worry more than anger. "Don't attract attention," he growled.

"Tell me," Squirf began, "What are these spirits _really_? They're not deceased Pokémon, are they?"

Umbreon's eyes suddenly turned from hostile to sad. "They once were."

Squirf wasn't impressed. "Oh, really?"

Umbreon started to wail. "Th-they floated up to the sky, carrying their babies souls with them. Then they di-disappeared, b-but the babies… They stayed up high in the sky, l-living as spirits…" Tears formed in Umbreon's eyes.

Squirf took mercy on him. "Sorry to have brought this up. But… um… why is this so… um… emotional to you?" He let Umbreon stand back up.

Umbreon didn't meet Squirf's eyes. "B-because once I– "

"Squirf! What are you doing here!?"


	7. Part 1 Chapter 5

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 5

The cover blocked the moonlight, leaving no light except for the pink glow of Cresselia's body. She floated forward and waited.

Garchomp rushed forward. "Am I late?"

"Not in the slightest. You wished to talk with me?"

"Yes…you see…we've all been suffering during the journey, and we've even lost two to the real world. Tell me, why must this happen? Why can't we wait?"

"You can wait now. What's had to happen has happened."

Garchomp didn't understand. "What?"

Cresselia looked up at the sky. "The creation of the seven is important. And what has had to happen has happened. If the events were already triggered, there was no need to suffer. It's that the counsel voted down to do it right away."

Panic and anger flashed through Garchomp's eyes. "But half of us have gotten sick! And two have been lost…"

Cresselia turned back around to meet Garchomp's gaze again. It burned into his eyes. "You see, the two that fell down to the real world…"

...

"Squirf! Stop that right now!"

"We'll get him, ma'am…"

Squirf looked over his shoulder and saw his mom and policemen Lucario and Arcanine rushing right at him. How did they know he was here? Squirf panicked and sprinted as hard as he could. Umbreon disappeared into the bushes, but heard his voice again soon. "You know, you forgot to come for punishment…"

Squirf was panting too hard to answer. He ran for what seemed like eternity until he couldn't hear Arcanine yelling behind him.

Umbreon popped his head up. "You okay?"

Squirf nodded his head. He flopped down into the soft, bushy grass and gurgled water out and into his throat to quench his thirst.

Umbreon squinted into the dark sky, as if he saw a comet zooming by. After a moment, he gasped, but continued to look, and nodded. He turned around. Squirf was too exhausted to think anymore. He rolled over and closed his eyes, but not before he caught a glimpse of Umbreon. And for the first time, he was smiling.

...

"Everyone! I have good news! We can rest now!"

Sighs of relief emerged from the crowd. Each and every Pokémon was acting like they were still at their original home. The only one who wasn't happy was Chingly. She had never noticed it before, but she sensed negative energy coming from somewhere. She interpreted the negativity as sadness and regret, but it was like two different kinds at once. Chingly made her way around the group, trying to find out whom it was coming from, but immediately she knew who it was.

"Garchomp. Tell me what's wrong."


	8. Part 1 Chapter 6

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 6

"Squirf…Squirf…"

Squirf sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What?" He saw a shadow floating towards him.

"Squirf…listen…"

"Your voice sounds familiar… Wait! Weren't you that Pokémon from my other dream?"

The figure moved out of the shadows and revealed itself to be a Chimecho. "I guess…"

"You look different…"

"I've evolved."

"Oh."

Chimecho hesitated, then looked at Squirf as if she expected him to talk.

Squirf was a bit confused, however. "You said last time you had to get back to your mom, but Umbreon told me– "

"I know," Chimecho interrupted. "But that was before."

Squirf was even more puzzled. "But that was only last night."

"No." Chimecho corrected. "That was from 400 years ago."

...

Cresselia looked down from the roof of her palace. She sighed deeply.

"Is there any way we can stop this catastrophe?" Garchomp inquired worriedly.

Cresselia sighed again. "Not this time. But even if we could, I wouldn't let you. Squirf needs to be tough."

A Dragonite unexpectedly flew right on the roof behind them. "What's going on down there?"

"It's a long story." Cresselia said quietly.

"I've got nothing but time."

"Good," she replied, "Because I want you to know. But first, where is Altaria?"

"Off to fetch Salamence and Hydreigon," Garchomp reported.

"Kingdra hasn't returned from his trip, and Haxorus is manning the watch," Cresselia thought out loud. "Is that everyone?"

"All but Druddigon."

"Thank you, Dragonite. But where is he?"

Dragonite looked hesitant. "Well, um, you see…"

...

Blastoise was seething with rage and fury. What motivated Squirf to do all this? Where is he now? Blastoise pondered the possibilities as she walked back to her tunnel. She nested next to her other babies and fell asleep.

Blastoise got no more than ten minutes of sleep when an explosion jolted everyone awake. "Stay here," she instructed firmly to the Squirtles. "I'm going to check what that was."

Blastoise stomped out of the hole. She was shocked at the destruction that one explosion had caused. Suddenly a gray blur zoomed past her into her hole. "Meow ha ha!"

"No!" Blastoise yelled.

The figure ran back out. Blastoise ran in, afraid of what she had done. She saw two Electrodes flashing, about to explode. "Aaaah!"

Without thinking, she grabbed both of them and tried to toss them out, but they were too heavy. Squipa and Squittle were shocked in what they saw while Squirp bailed through the back exit. Blastoise rolled them as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough.

_KA-BOOM!_


	9. Part 1 Chapter 7

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 7

The paws pressed against the snow, leaving deep prints. The wind blew hard, stinging her face. She trekked onward, but quickly started to freeze. She rubbed her arms and body in an attempt to warm herself up. She sat down in a small alcove and grumbled.

"Eeeee…"

The Riolu stood up at the strange sound. She tried to warm herself even more, but failed. She trudged through the deep, frozen snow to inspect what that was. In a shallow hole lay an Eevee, whimpering quietly.

"H-hel-lo?" Riolu called.

The Eevee looked up with loneliness and sorrow in its eyes. "M-mama?"

"I'm not your mom," Riolu replied. "But I will help you." She picked up the Eevee and pressed him against her body. The Eevee was colder, much colder than her.

The Eevee started to cry loudly. "Waaaaaahhhhh!"

"It's okay," Riolu soothed. "Everything will be okay."

The Eevee looked up at her with freezing tears in his eyes. "Wh-who are y-you?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Riolana," she replied softly. "What's your name?"

"Eeveano."

"Come with me," Riolana offered. "There's a comfier spot over here." She gently rubbed Eeveano and carried him over to the small alcove. Eeveano sat down and soon fell asleep.

Riolana had to go, but she didn't want to leave a helpless Eevee stuck out in the blizzard during the night. She stayed in the hole and waited, and eventually fell asleep with Eeveano in her arms.

The next morning Riolana woke up from her slumber and noticed Eeveano whimpering again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Eeveano turned around and looked down at the snow under his paws. "Wh-where'd M-mama go?" he wailed. "Sh-she l-left me here!"

"We're all gonna be fine," assured Riolana, "No matter what happens, we'll stick together and overcome anything."

Eeveano's sad expression disappeared. "You mean you'll stay?"

Riolana nodded.

"Yay! Thank you, Riolana! Thank you!" yelled Eeveano happily. He licked her cheek joyfully, but sat down suddenly and yawned.

"Do you want some more sleep?" asked Riolana.

Eeveano yawned again and nodded. He lay down next to Riolana's warm body and fell asleep quickly. Riolana yawned and went to sleep as well.

After they woke, they set off to find a safer place. Most of the storm had subsided, so they decided they could go. They walked across the still, snowy fields. Around noon, they could see plants growing again. Neither of them had noticed how hungry they were until they saw a patch of berries nearby. Eeveano rushed forward to eat some.

"Stop!" Riolana yelled. "They could be poisonous!" But Eeveano had already eaten one.

He swallowed the berry and called back, "It's dry and firm, but it's not bad. Hey, you know what? I'm not tired anymore!" Eeveano bounced around playfully.

Riolana ran over and inspected the top-shaped berries. "These are Chesto berries. These are pretty good, but make sure you always ask me before eating anything, okay?"

Understanding appeared in Eeveano's eyes. He faintly nodded, and turned away, ashamed.

"You know, I just care about your safety." Riolana said, more gently. "Do you want to eat some more?"

Eeveano hopped back joyfully and started gobbling up the berries. "You're like an Ursaring," commented Riolana teasingly. She joined into the feast. Before they knew it, the whole patch was gone.

"I'm still hungry," Eeveano complained.

"So am I, but I'm sure we'll find some more berries soon," assured Riolana. "That couldn't have been the only patch."

They continued out of the snowy areas and beside a lake. "Look, more berries!" exclaimed Eeveano. Both of the walked up. The berries were long, red, and spiky.

"I don't think they're poisonous. I've seen some Pokémon drink the juice out of it," said Riolana. "Go ahead and try some."

Eeveano nibbled a tiny piece curiously.

"Well, how does it taste? Woah, you're cheeks are red! What's wrong!?"

All of a sudden a stream of fire emerged from Eeveano's mouth. Riolana ducked just in time. "Hold on, I'm getting water!" yelled Riolana. She ran to the lake, but Eeveano instinctively did too and he jumped in.

"Eeveano!" Riolana called. She waited.

After a long time, Eeveano emerged from the surface and paddled to shore with his front paws. "Gah, that was spicy!"

"Are you okay?"

Eeveano cleared his throat. "Yeah, pretty much."

"What is that berry?" Riolana asked herself out loud. "I don't think I've ever seen one before."

They hiked forward, finding and saving more Chesto berries along the way. Eventually they decided to rest again. Eeaveano munched on a couple berries to keep his strength up. He abruptly paused for a moment. "Something wrong?" Riolana questioned, but then she noticed Eeveano staring at an empty paw. "Where are your berries? Wait, where are our other berries!?" Riolana looked around and saw many black birds flying in the air holding their berries.

"No!" Eeveano yelled!

Riolana shook her head. "We can't get them back."

"But we've stripped all the plants around here of their berries! We'll starve!"

"You have a point," Riolana admitted. "But how? Wait! They're flying to that mountain! Maybe we can get them there!"

"They seem pretty strong," Eeveano confessed. "I don't think we can beat them."

"We'll starve if we don't. And we're not going down without a fight," Riolana growled.

"And if anythings tries to hurt you, they're dead," promised Eeveano.

...

Murkrow were flying everywhere through the air, but the crowds were so thick no one saw them. After several hours, they were at the spire. Cold snow covered the top, bringing them back to the place they started. A cave was at the very top. Riolana hesitated, but went in with Eeveano following close behind her.

"Well, well, so you pursued us, then!" screeched a Murkrow. Laughter broke out through the other birds in the flock.

"We're getting our food back," snarled Riolana.

More laughter erupted. "Attack!" screeched a Murkrow, and all the other Murkrows flew right at Riolana and started pecking.

"Aaaaah! Help!" Riolana screamed.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Eeveano shouted, and he flung himself into the middle of the flock.

"Eeveano!" yelled Riolana, but a moment later each and every one of the Murkrow went flying and slammed into the wall. Eeveano landed safely. "Are you all right?" Eeveano asked worriedly. Riolana was covered in bruises and cuts.

"I-I think I'll b-be f-fine…" answered Riolana weakly.

"You matter to me more than anything else," Eeveano said fondly. "Let me help you up."

"Th-thank you…"

A bright flash lit the room, blinding Riolana's eyes. Eeveano was glowing a brilliant light. The flash faded and Eeveano was no longer an Eevee.

"You've…evolved!" gasped Riolana.

"Yes." He smiled. "Now I'm Glaciano."

...

From her time in the cold snow, Riolana got used to sleeping next to Glaciano. He was always as cheerful as ever. Many days past and their bond grew even closer.

One day they were walking, Glaciano throwing a Chesto berry into his mouth, but he suddenly stopped and squinted.

"Do you see something?" Riolana inquired.

Glaciano nodded and continued to look. After a moment, he jumped up with joy. "There's a town nearby!"

Riolana gasped. "Really!?"

Glaciano ran forward. "Yeah! There's a sign that says, 'Welcome to Town' ahead! We can get good food and good sleep and rest up! Let's go!"

Both of them rushed with excitement at the news. They ran through the opening gate, but instead they saw a giant crater with the ruins of buildings and bodies in it.

"Oh!" Riolana gasped. "What happened here?"


	10. Part 1 Chapter 8

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 8

Squirf woke up calmly for a change. The sun was just coming up. Squirf looked around for Umbreon and found him lying down with his head sticking out of a bush. He walked over and prodded him awake.

"What?" Umbreon grumbled. He opened one eye and saw Squirf looking over him.

"We better get going," Squirf explained. "They'll probably come after us."

"I have a gut feeling they won't," Umbreon countered. "Let me get some more sleep."

"Fine." Squirf went back to the comfortable bed he made on the grass and dozed off again.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

...

"Is everyone here?" Cresselia yelled. "Except for Druddigon?"

All the dragons nodded their heads. Nobody was happy that they were two dragons short. But Cresselia knew that was why they were meeting in the first place.

"We must figure out a way to get Flygon," Cresselia paused, "And also Druddigon back." She shot a glare at Altaria.

"It wasn't my fault! It was that nitwit Hydreigon's doing!"

"What!? That's crazy! You were the one that–"

"That's enough!" Garchomp roared.

"Not all is lost!" shouted Cresselia. "I have come up with a solution. And with the heroes, we can easily faint two Pidgeys with one stone…"

...

Riolana inspected the ruins of the town carefully. She looked at every bone and body trying to figure out what happened.

"It still smells of smoke," Glaciano reported. "An explosion must have happened very recently."

"Who would do such a thing?" Riolana pondered out loud. Abruptly the air turned cold. She shivered. "Is it just me, or did it get colder all of a sudden?"

"Eheheh…" A sinister laugh sounded behind them.

"Who was that!?" Glaciano shrieked.

"He went this way!" Riolana hollered back.

They ran towards the figure and followed it into the woods. His laugh rose even louder as they got closer, but in a flash he disappeared.

"Wh-where'd he go?" Riolana questioned, shivering.

"Who's over there?" Glaciano pointed a paw towards to two figures on the ground sleeping next to a big bush.

"I dunno," Riolana replied. "But let's go see."

...

"Uooogh…" Flygon's head hurt. He felt like the world was moving beneath him. "Aaahhh…. Oooo…"

He opened his eyes and realized the world _was _moving beneath him. He was in a seemingly endless white landscape. Next to him was a seemingly endless wall with a single window. Looking out the window he realized he wasn't on the ground. He was on an air vehicle.

Flygon flew up in an attempt to escape, but immediately hit his head on the ceiling. Looking around, it seemed there was no way out. He tried burning the glass.

Didn't work.

He tried slamming into the side of the ship to break it.

Didn't work.

He tried flying along the wall to see if there was a way out.

Didn't work.

"Where am I!?" he shouted desperately.

A sweet voice came from all around him. "You're here. And that's what matters."


	11. Part 1 Chapter 9

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART I – Chapter 9

Fire blazed through the woods, burning the trees and leaving ashes where they once stood. Caterpies, Weedles, and Pikachus were scrambling everywhere to escape a miserable doom. Squirf was caught in the midst of the chaos when Chimecho's sweet but serious voice sounded in his ear. "Fire will blaze through the land and destroy it. But even some flames are too strong to be quenched." Squirf saw the fires change from red and orange to green and blue as they danced closer to him.

Chimecho's voice grew louder. "This is not normal. The fires are made up of all the elements, absorbing all it comes across. The destruction has already started, but it must be stopped by one who can control fire itself." Squirf saw a faint shadow of her hovering over the inferno. "And then one born with and acquainted with the forest must bring the land to its former glory." Squirf caught a twinkle in her eye as she faded.

Squirf realized that as the flames drew closer, he was getting colder and colder. And right as they engulfed him…

"Aaaagh!" Squirf sat up with a start and looked around worriedly. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was all a dream. But Umbreon was gone, and his sleeping place was cold. _Where is he now? _Squirf thought crossly. He was still very cold for some reason even though the sun was up high. His body either barely had any heat, or he was too cold to feel any. Squirf rubbed his arms and just tried to stay warm.

Before long, Squirf was aware of another Pokémon panting near him and got the feeling he was being watched. "Who's there?" he called out.

There was rustling in a thicket of bushes behind him and a Riolu popped her head out. "Um… hello?"

Squirf waved. "Hi!"

The Riolu suddenly turned tail and ran back through the bushes.

"No, wait! Don't go!" Squirf was desperate to see someone else here. In a moment, though, the Riolu came back through the bush followed by a Glaceon.

Squirf was relieved to know that after Umbreon had left, he wasn't alone. "Hi! I'm Squirf."

"Riolana," the Riolu replied.

"And I'm Glaciano," the Glaceon said.

It was a while before anyone spoke, but eventually Squirf asked, "What are you doing here?"

Riolana opened her mouth to say something, but Glaciano spoke first. "We both actually got lost in a snowstorm, so we decided to travel together and ended up here. What about you?"

Squirf suddenly realized that he would have to explain himself, as he couldn't think of any excuse. "Um, well… I'm actually, uh… being, sort of, chased by the police…"

The twosome exchanged puzzled looks. "Oh," murmured Riolana. "I thought you were looking for a new place to live."

Squirf was baffled himself. "Huh?"

Glaciano cocked his head and looked at him strangely. "Don't you know that the town got destroyed?" he explained.

Squirf tensed. "What?"

"Um… you heard me right."

Squirf let out a wail and started running back through the woods, desperate to see if his family was okay. Nothing stopped him, not hunger, not tiredness, not anything. Only later did he realized he left his bike, but he didn't go back for it. He just kept running and running.

After a long time, he finally made it to the ruins of the town. He felt burning hot and could taste blood in his throat, but he didn't sit down or rest. He looked around, but only bones, dust, and ashes remained where the lively town used to be. He dashed over to where his home was, and the remains were a pile of dirt and charred bones of his family.

"No!" Squirf wailed. "No! What did I do to deserve this!?"

A voice growled beside him, "That, my friend, is the obvious."

Squirf spun around only to see no one was there.

"Oh no, I'm over here!" The same voice sounded from behind him. Confused, he spun back around. Yet no one was in sight.

"What's wrong? Over here!" Squirf kept turning in the direction of the voice, but he couldn't see a single soul.

"You're looking in the wrong direction!"

A low snarling sound was heard in the distance. "Hmph." His voice came from over him this time, but above him was nothing but the sky. "I can't stay and play games with you now. But here's a treat to remember me by. If you can remember at all."

Those were the words that Squirf heard right as he was hit on the head and blacked out, unconscious.

Part 1

FIN

To be continued…


	12. Part 2 Prologue

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART II – Prologue

A figure moved through the shadows without being noticed. Pokémon moved through the pathways, but none took heed to the moving shadows. Eventually the figure came across a beat-up den. He vanished through the door and appeared on the other side.

"So you've come," a voice growled from the darkness.

The figure nodded. "Any orders?"

"…hmm, well, I want this town destroyed. Now."

"I'll be off then."

"No, wait, actually, I think I'll do it myself."

The figure backed towards the door. "I'll retrieve the light. My partner's with him, and he'll keep track of his whereabouts."

"Go then. _Now_."

...

Fire blazed through the town everywhere, leaving ash and black bones in its wake. Screams were heard everywhere, and Pokémon were fleeing in every direction.

A Pokémon was watching from a faraway tree. "Haha. Yes. Burn, burn. Now there are only six of them to save themselves."

The figure could spot a Ninetales, an Arcanine, a Vulpix, a Breloom, a Bellossom, a Jolteon, a Squirtle, and a Lucario fleeing from the explosions. The rest were trapped, and as another explosion rang out, the Bellossom caught on fire in the midst of it and burned to its death.

"You can't escape forever, you know," his voice rasped quietly. "I will kill you." He let out a sinister laugh. "How about this?"

The Pokémon took out a small contraption, aimed its antenna at the Jolteon, and pressed a button. Immediately it turned black and let out a dark discharge of electricity. The shock hit the Arcanine, paralyzing it. The Pokémon pressed another button and Jolteon began charging up a dark orb. He sent it at the weakened Arcanine, who let out a wail and was immediately killed. The Ninetales turned back and was petrified at the sight of him.

Even though she couldn't hear him, the Pokémon spoke, "Oh, no use. He's dead." He placed his foot on another button and the Jolteon exploded, leaving behind only dust and ash.

She turned away and fled with the others. What was a lively town was now a crater of complete ruin. The Pokémon chuckled to himself.

"I am in charge of _all_."

...

"I'm so sorry, my love. I couldn't save you." The Ninetales bent over next to the dead Arcanine.

She looked around. Smoke still billowed, but the destruction was finished. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she forced herself to accept it.

"Who will sleep next to me and calm me every night? Who will take care of our baby? Oh…" Her eyes were filled with regret and sorrow.

Suddenly they blazed with anger. "No. I will not let his death be in vain. I will hunt down and _kill _whoever did this." She touched her nose with the Arcanine body. "I will avenge you. Do not worry. Even if it means using my own life."

"Hey!" A bark sounded from the midst of the smoke. "Is that…" His voice faltered as the Pokémon revealed itself to be Lucarion, head chief of the police station. He saw the body at the Ninetales' feet. "Is that…"

Arcanint was second-in-command with the police chief. "Yes," the Ninetales whispered softly.

Lucarion bowed his head and sighed. "So many deaths today. Alas, such a tragedy."

The Ninetales did not move.

"Well, we better do something about this mess." Lucarion was obviously trying to change the subject. "Hello? Ninetalis?"

Ninetalis padded over. "Why did this have to happen? Why?"


	13. Part 2 Chapter 1

JOURNEY THROUGH DARKNESS

PART II – Chapter 1

Vulpixel hopped joyfully out on the grass, crushing every flower in sight. The sun shone down and filled the garden with dazzling light. The grass swayed side to side from the gentle breeze.

"Hey! Vixel!" A shout came from nearby and the Vulpix turned to see her best friend, Houndora.

"Watch this!" Houndora inhaled and, with all her might, blew a stream of fire.

Vulpixel shook her head. "No, like this." She closed her eyes and steadily took a big breath in. She felt the warmth in her body and exhaled. A giant wave of flame erupted from her muzzle.

Houndora ducked away. "You're going to burn the whole garden with that!"

Vulpixel forced herself to stay calm after such a massive energy release. "So, how's it going?"

Houndora shrugged. "Not much. Daddy's still quiet."

"Same with Mommy." The two had both lost one of their parents very early on; Vulpixel her father and Houndora her mother. Arcanint, Vulpixel's father, was killed in the destruction of the old town that Ninetalis used to live in, and Houndora's mother had gone missing just after she was born.

"Houndora! We're leaving!"

Vulpixel cocked her head. "Where to?"

"Just boring old shopping." Her head drooping, she walked slowly towards her father, a Mightyena.

Vupixel closed her eyes and sighed. She plopped down onto the grass and lay down. Opening her eyes, she moved her tails as flowers twitched them. The dazzling light filled her eyes. She closed her eyes again and turned over to rest.

"Vulpixel! Vulpixel! Supper's ready!" The Vulpix jolted awake at the sound of her mother's voice. She had inadvertently fallen asleep in the garden.

"Coming!" She stood up and ran towards the den, tails floating behind.

"What were you doing all that time?"

Vulpixel shrugged, mouth full with food. "Ah hink ah ell alee."

"What? Speak clearly, please."

Swallowing her mouthful, she repeated, "I think I fell asleep."

The rest of the meal was in complete silence. Vulpixel's thoughts drifted from Houndora to life in general. Gulping down the last morsels, she walked back outside. The sun was setting, vivid pink and orange flowing over the sky. The sun was a bright yellow semicircle on the horizon, going lower each second. The flowers were waving back and forth slowly, as if with a beat.

Vulpixel sat down and watched the sunset go below the edge. She stayed there and lied down. A moment later she heard a singing sound near the back of her house.

Her mother was singing an angelic tune that she had never heard before, although when she heard it all her worries were washed away and she was only thinking about her beautiful mother.

"_My one, my only, the one that I loved._

_The one that I had with the heart I had won._

_We spent every moment together in peace._

_Our lives became one and all worries had ceased._

_And every night I sing to the mooooon…_

_I still love you…"_

She sat down, a few tears streaming, and curled up in the grass. Vupixel couldn't help but shed a few tears herself. The song was so sad, and she suspected he song was sung for her father.

"Vulpixel?" Ninetalis rose and walked over to her daughter, her voice caring and soft.

The tears were flowing down Vulpixel's face, and she did not respond. Wiping the tears with a dry paw, she forced herself to stay calm.

The Ninetales closed her eyes. "If only..." she murmured.

Vulpixel steadied her breathing. "Wh-what was he like?"

"Your father?" Ninetalis had a pained expression on her face, eyes clouded with sadness. "He was kind and brave. He would help anyone in need, and he would stand up and risk his life for the safety of others.

"I met him in school when I was only a Vulpix and he was only a Growlithe. We never thought of each other as anything but classmates. But then, one day…" Her voice faltered and her head lowered.

"Yes?" Vulpixel wanted to know everything about the brave Arcanine that had fathered him.

"One day, I was caught in a rainstorm. The town was flooding and thunder was striking. I was caught in the midst of it. I got caught by the flood, and I would've died if he hadn't saved me. We spoke no more, but it became clear how we felt about each other. I still remember it so clearly…"

...

The Vulpix stared up into the clouds, watching the dark puffs cover the blue sky in just minutes. It had began drizzling, and she ran away to try and escape the rain.

It was not long until the light rain had evolved into a full downpour. Rumbling shook the town and thunder boomed through the air. All at once, giant floodwaters began rolling through the streets.

The Vulpix barely had time to scream before the current grabbed her and drifted her away. She flailed wildly and could feel the ice-cold water chill her body and snuff out her flames. Her head bobbed up and down the surface, and she barely had time to breathe.

A yowl came from nearby, and she turned to see a Growlithe standing on a hill not yet touched by the flood. He jumped into the current next to the Vulpix. "Grab my paw!"

The Vulpix screeched and thrashed a paw wildly but did not get hold of the Growlithe.

"No! Over here!" He swam closer, struggling to keep his head above the surface, and came in contact with her. Using all his strength, he hauled her onto a pile of debris.

"On the count of three, jump." His voice was calm, although it was obvious he wasn't completely sure what he should do. "One… two… three!" The two leaped onto another hill jutting just above the surface.

The Vulpix breathed a sigh of relief. Waves lapped at them, but none were strong enough to pull them back in. "Wh-what were you doing? Why did you come back?"

The Growlithe's gaze softened. "I came back… for you."

The two locked eyes for a seemingly endless moment. Passion sparkled in the Growlithe's brown eyes as it glowed in the Vulpix's beautiful aquamarine eyes. "Thank you," she murmured. Together they waited for the storm to subside.

...

Ninetalis sighed. "We began to show our feelings more often. I would visit his home sometimes, and he would visit my home. I had lost both my parents and I had only a sister, whereas he had his whole family, so he came to my home more often.

"We started going out together, and I never doubted my choice for him. And he would always stand up for me. He would always protect me. But it seemed to me that I could never pay him back. His told me his safety was enough, but I felt the same for him. I didn't want him to die. And for the many times he saved me, I paid him back once not long ago…"

...

The Pokémon screamed in terror as an huge, icy stream of snow blasted the area at full force. A giant figure was in the sky, flapping its wings and blowing, creating a full-sized blizzard. They fled the streets as it let out another chill. Pokémon still in the vicinity were frozen solid immediately.

Ninetalis ran away, praying no one dear to her was hurt seriously, but as she looked back she saw something dreadful

"Ninetalis! Get away! Save yourself!" Another Ninetales' shout was heard.

"No, Sis! I won't leave you!" But out of the corner of her eye she saw another thing she could not believe.

"Arcanint!" The Arcanine was struggling fiercely against the chilly winds of the giant bird. It was preying on both of those as the last two victims in sight, trying to freeze the Fire-types. As the bird charged up a giant blizzard, Ninetalis realized that she could only save one of them.

Instinctively she leapt for Arcanint, grabbing him and bringing him out of the area of the attack. But her sister was still there and as she was hit by the blizzard, she was frozen solid. Her complete body was chilled and frozen. She was gone.

"No…" A tear ran down her cheek, and more streamed as she wailed at the loss of her last current family member.

Arcanint brushed her with his tail. "I'm sorry…"

Ninetalis sat down and buried her head at his paws. "She's gone!"

"It'll all be okay," Arcanint soothed. "But first…"

A screech rose through the air and the two turned to see the bird flying towards them. Arcanint leaped forward and attacked it with a giant Flamethrower, but it had little effect.

"It's not working," murmured Ninetalis.

The Arcanine fell back. "Hold on, I have another idea." Facing Ninetalis, he let out another Flamethrower.

Ninetalis felt full of fire and energy. She wanted nothing more than revenge on the one who threatened her and the ones she loved, the one who attempted to destroy the town, the one who killed her sister. She felt ready to burst into flames, and so, she jumped into the air and unleashed an Overheat.

The attack hit its mark right on, burning the bird. It let out a screech and fell, incinerating. The body disintegrated.

Ninetalis padded over to where the bird fell and in its place lay a beautiful, shining sapphire. Ninetalis picked it up with a paw and inspected it.

A black figure zoomed past and stole the gemstone from her. "Hey!" It ran away to the top of a hill.

Ninetalis began to pursue it, but with a crack of its jaws, the sapphire was split in half. "No!" she yowled. The Pokémon ran away.

Ninetalis didn't move. "It wasn't that important," she muttered to herself. But somehow the sapphire had felt special, as if there was an aura emanating from it.

"Ninetalis?" Arcanint came from behind her. "Thank you."

...

"That bird was Articuno," said Ninetalis softly. "I don't know what could've driven it to such madness."

A voice was heard from the bushes. "I do." Houndora's father, the Mightyenan, emerged. "I know what happened. I saw the whole thing."

Ninetalis gasped. "Wait a moment. Were you…"

He dipped his head. "I'm sorry. Let me tell you everything I know."

Ninetalis sat down and curled her tail around her daughter.

"Where to begin… a group of Pokémon caused Articuno to go haywire. I was… I was in that group."

"What!?"

"They wanted to destroy the world. The leader wanted to awaken Darkrai early."

Ninetalis gasped. "But… but… why!?"

"I am not sure. I do not even know who he– or she is. Only the trusted division leaders knew the identity of our boss. My division leader was a Spiritomb. I only was in the group because there was no other way for me to survive. I had no family and no food. Eventually I was assigned on my first mission: to find Articuno and control him to attack your town."

Ninetalis cocked her head. "What would they gain by doing that?"

"To prove our suspicions of you."

"Of me?"

"Yes. When you took down Articuno, I was sure that you were the one."

"The one what?"

Mightyenan ignored her question. "Did you feel anything… _strange_… about that sapphire?"

Ninetalis' expression was unreadable. "Yes."

"I took the sapphire and broke it in half in order to prevent accessibility to it from Pokémon other than our boss and the special division leaders. The sapphire was one of the sacred gems that can be used to defeat Darkrai, as the heroes alone cannot save us now."

"The heroes? Do you mean… the legend is real?"

"Yes. And there was a part left out of the legend– the spirit world. The spirit Pokémon live up in the sky, around the stars. Spirit Pokémon are Pokémon unable to die or give birth. They created because after the defeat of Darkrai, the world was purified from darkness and the real blood and spirit blood were separated. The spirits dissolved and floated up to the sky. The process took three hundred years, and since time had stopped for the spirit Pokémon before they were reincarnated, there is a permanent three hundred year border between the spirit world and the real world. Pokémon who fall from the spirit world immediately cross that border and fall to the current time period in the real world. Special Pokémon can see through the border and what is happening on the other side of the three hundred years. Others can cross it at will."

Ninetalis and Vulpixel were listening in complete silence. "W-wow…" the Ninetales stammered. How do you know all this?"

"Because… the boss had granted each of our division leaders the power to cross the border. They used it to bring the whole group to the spirit world and attack and capture Cresselia so she could not use her powers to stop Darkrai. Multiple forces attempted, although none succeeded. My division leader, Spiritomb, was killed, although we captured two of Cresselia's dragons."

"Dragons?" Ninetalis looked confused.

"Cresselia chose many dragon Pokémon to aid her in times of need," Mightyenan explained. "After Spiritomb was defeated, a Dusknoir was named as his successor. We came back to this world. Not long after, I met Houndune…"

...

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am Houndune. Tell me, why are you with those group of… evildoers?"

The Mightyena turned away. "Well… there's no other way for me to live."

Houndune smiled. "Ah.. is that all? Well, that's no problem. If you would leave this group, why don't you come with me and my group?"

"If you wish…"

A Sableye ran over. "Hey! Get over here! Dusknair wants us now!"

The Mightyena looked him in the eye. "No."

The Sableye fell back. 'Wh-what!?"

"No. I'm leaving. I only joined this group for survival. But now… I have a new way to live. And now I see the truth. The meaning behind this group. If I had known that, I would have rather starved to death."

The Sableye was worried. "Eh…" He ran away, but Mightyenan grabbed him and killed him with his jaws. "Nobody must know. Let's go."

...

Mightyenan concluded his story and began walking back towards his house, but abruptly he stopped and sniffed the air. "Fire!" he yowled.

All at once, Vulpixel saw black smoke billow from the center of town and the scent of fire wafted into her nostrils. Heart pounding with fear for other Pokémon, she ran towards the inferno.

The fire had engulfed a large area, burning many Pokémon. A giant bird was flying in the sky, screeching and caterwauling.

"Oh, no…" murmured Ninetalis.

The Mightyena padded up behind them. "It can't be… that's Moltres. It's them."

Ninetalis was frozen with fear, but Vulpixel ran up. The flames hungrily ate the grass and Pokémon it touched, devouring the very earth until it was bare. As she stared at the fire, a strange sensation came into her paws. She moved her front left paw left, and suddenly the fire unexpectedly moved left.

Mightyenan and Ninetalis gasped.

Vulpixel leaped into the air, and the fire did too. The flames crashed into Moltres and stayed on it, not coming back to the ground. The fiery bird dropped more flames on the town, but Vulpixel constantly flung them back up. Eventually it gave up and flew away.

Ninetalis' mouth was wide open. "Wh-what just happened? Isn't that what… what…"

Mightyenan walked up to her side and softly growled, "You're special. You're one of the seven. The seven heroes that can save us from Darkrai."

**...**

**Yeah, longest chapter so far, although they're all really short. First time I'm leaving an author's note. If you didn't pick it up yet, the seven heroes of the present are descended from the first seven, with the same powers. I've all the Pokémon and the story planned out, so don't try suggesting the next hero. But anyway, review, please! I may post extra side stories the more reviews I get about some background on some characters or something.**


End file.
